The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure and may not constitute prior art.
Specifically, the concerned thrust reverser device is of the “cascade” type, that is to say, the thrust reverser comprises a cowl, for example of the “O-duct” type, alternately movable between a deployed position wherein it opens a passage within the nacelle and uncovers the cascade vanes of the secondary air flow, and a stowed position wherein it closes this passage. The reorientation of the secondary air flow passing through the annular flow path is ensured by means of the cascades and complementary blocking doors, also called flaps.
The application EP 1 843 031 is known from the state of the art, wherein the cascade vanes are in normal operation and stored in a volume defined inside the movable cowl. During translation of the latter, blocking flaps are then driven in the flow path of the air flow and, while blocking the air, return it through the cascade vanes to the front of the nacelle from outside. In particular, connecting rods disposed in the thrust reversal flow disturb the flowing, which implies a risk of degradation of the cascade vanes.
The patent application FR 2 966 883 owned by the applicant is known from the prior art and describes a thrust reverser device with flaps integrated in the movable cowl.